


Like Fire 三十一章 love me tender

by huoxingleto



Category: huoxingleto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huoxingleto/pseuds/huoxingleto





	Like Fire 三十一章 love me tender

清晨第一缕阳光透过暖色窗帘照在脸上，郁燃睁开了眼睛。

身边的人睡得香甜，毛茸茸的脑袋窝在他胸膛，红肿的唇微微张着，打得薄薄的黑碎发贴在脸蛋上，只露出了小半张侧脸，细白脖颈处一圈牙印尚带着些血丝。

郁燃拨开他湿润的额发，低下头轻轻吻了一下他那薄薄的腺体。

然后起身将窗帘全拉上，以免小朋友被刺眼阳光弄醒。  
重新躺回床边，开始回味昨晚的光景。

从正面到背面……郁燃一整个晚上从不同角度疼爱夏野。

宛如梦境的时间尚未结束。

郁燃撑起身虚虚覆在熟睡的小朋友后背上，轻轻咬他柔软耳垂，把舌尖伸进他形状优美的耳廓之中，就看到那赤裸的雪白肩膀颤抖了一下。

夏野缓缓翻转过身，辨认过人，眩目似地再度紧闭上双眼，眉间那细小的皱纹是那么可爱。

郁燃忍不住把舌头伸进他半启的嘴唇里，舔舐，逗弄。

“……唔……”

郁燃扣住夏野毛茸茸的脑袋，变换角度，持续深吻，盛载不下的唾液从他唇角流到绒被上。

一番肆虐过后，郁燃终于舍得离了那双洇红地有些可怜巴巴的唇，凝视夏野那泛红且潮湿的眼睛。 

“小野，好乖。”

郁燃舔掉夏野眼角残留的泪痕，贴在他耳边低语后紧抱住，随着身体紧密贴合，下半身又慢慢坚硬起来，似乎永不知满足。

“哥哥？”睡得迷糊的夏野揉着眼睛软软地嘟囔。

“乖，继续睡。”  
郁燃安抚般用拇指细细摩挲omega潮红的脸颊，挺身将自己坚挺的凶器顶在夏野还泥泞着的柔软入口，摩擦着昨晚让他陷入疯狂的敏感点，轻轻一推就尽根没入。

半昏迷状态的夏野刚被插入就立刻勃起，身体无法控制地颤抖起来，还发出令人心荡神驰的喘息声，配合郁燃的动作扭摆起来。 

夏野睡得不安稳，唇齿翕动泻出细软的呻吟。  
郁燃拥着他不断变换角度摇晃，小朋友的性感带藏匿在秘境深处，但浅浅律动的感觉似乎也不赖。

光听他喘息声就能硬了。

“……唔……哥……”持续的抽插终是将夏野彻底从睡梦中唤醒，反手握住郁燃还在伐挞的凶器。

郁燃便暂时停下动作，伸出双手同时玩弄昨晚自己尽情吸吮过的两粒樱桃。

“……嗯……啊啊……”夏野被自己不自觉倾泻而出的呻吟惊了一下，慌忙蒙住嘴，却遮不住从指缝间传出的呻吟声。

兴奋起来的郁燃用指腹专注地攻击他的突起。

忽然感觉下腹一阵潮湿，低头看才发现夏野按捺不住的湿液在他腹部留下了白色的痕迹。 

“小野，这么快的吗？”

郁燃不住地低笑，带着情欲的清冽嗓音就在耳边萦绕，夏野早已晕着红云的耳垂陡然滚烫起起来。 

郁燃起身换个姿势坐在床上把夏野抱到膝盖上，边快速抽插边温柔地吸吮眼前鲜艳欲滴的突起。 

“哥，你亲亲我。”夏野哼唧着去寻他的唇，

郁燃松开红肿的樱桃抬起头来，就看到夏野欲泣地瞅着自己。

郁燃俯视着那贴在自己下腹上，明显勃起的粉红色性器。

伸手用力捏了一下潮湿而膨胀的前端后，就听到头顶传来低低的呻吟，还埋在他体内的分身也同时被夹紧。 

冰凉烟火夹杂夏橙甜到发涩的气息蔓延开来。

郁燃收紧手臂，托起夏野的臀，翻身下了床，边走边大力操弄。

夏野陡然失去支撑，下意识地勾住郁燃的脖子，盘在他腰上的腿也圈得更紧了，郁燃低笑出声，手在他臀辦上拍了一下。

抱着人进了浴室。

……

水气迷蒙，  
黑色大理石铺就的浴室里，萦绕着甜膩的呻吟与低沉的喘息。

夏野双手撑在淋浴间的墙上，衣物早已褪去，露线条流畅的躯体。

温度适宜的水自花洒落下，水雾迷濛，笼罩深陷情欲中的两人。

郁燃伏在小朋友背上，一手覆盖夏野撑在墙面上的手。

就算焦急，郁燃也不打算乱来。

除了自己，他也想让小朋友尝到愉悦的快感。

以手指，以唇舌，爱抚他身上的每一寸，

郁燃边吻他边伸手探到后面，用手指压挤着那肿胀的入口，触碰到的部分柔软，温度略高。

昨晚克制不住做了太多次，好在没见血。

抬手取下架子上的修复润滑剂，将黏答答的膏状体倒在右手上，揉搓融化不那么冰凉，然后摩擦着夏野的臀肉，掰开雪白双丘，将食指伸进去，柔软内壁灼热温暖，他一动手指，夏野就全身扭动。

“…唔……”

夏野不自觉地扭着腰身。

“……不要……我不要手指……”

他迷人的眼眸隐约闪着波光。 

“小野想要什么，嗯？”

“哥，你进来……不要手指”  
夏野回过身来，扬起红潮起伏的脸，撅起嘴巴索吻。

郁燃浅笑着印上一串啄吻。

夏野虽然扭得厉害，嘴上却没有叫痛。

郁燃用两根手指在温暖的地方用力抽插，当夏野的腰配合着他手指的动作开始摇晃，入口也变得柔软的时候，

郁燃随便抓起散乱在周围的套子，然后俯身贴着夏野脊背，将自己久候多时、快要爆发的分身压了进去。 

“啊、啊啊……” 夏野尖叫出来。

原本弄得柔软的地方变得充满压迫感，郁燃一口气贯穿臀肉，刺戳进去。 

“……哥，轻点……”夏野呢喃

俯身给着夏野他最爱的深吻，郁燃左右摇晃着他的腰肢，等他原本已经垂下的分身再挺立起来，就改成上下摇晃。 

“啊、啊……嗯啊……

夏野渐渐失神，止不住地颤抖，两颊的碎发已经被水濡湿随着动作晃荡时甩出一串小水珠。

郁燃边吻着他那汗湿的雪白脸颊边问。 

“小野，这样舒服吗?”

他使坏地往上顶了一下。

夏野就闷哼一声陶醉地回答：”舒服……”

“会不会疼，哥哥再深一点好不好?”郁燃诱哄他。

夏野眼尾飞红，红眼小白兔似的点头后，在郁燃咬着他耳朵说： 

“……哥……哥再深一点…用力操我……”

郁燃从善如流，掐住他的腰，大力鞭挞。

“啊……”

夏野忽然发出甜腻的叫声激得郁燃更用力地攻击肉穴深处的凸起。

仿佛承受不住背后如狂风暴雨般的抽插，闷闷地低喊着:“啊啊……不…不要了……” 

夏野突然被转过身来，整个双腿被高高抬起压在墙上，雪白双丘被紫涨的阴茎猛力地深深插入:

“……啊……”体内极度敏感的死穴一下被戳个正着，夏野止不住尖叫颤抖。

“啊…嗯啊……好棒…、那里…哥…”

百来下抽插后，夏野浑身颤抖着泄了，几乎同时，郁燃也将囤积的欲望喷射在他体内。 

郁燃扯了张毛巾把全身无力的夏野抱到回床上。

横躺的夏野无力地歪过头虚脱似地目光随着郁燃移动，白皙面颊红潮氤氲，猫儿眼盛着琥珀清光。

光是看着他微启的唇及懒懒的神情，就足以让郁燃再度勃起。 

那夏橙芬芳四溢的身体，令他着迷。

难以按捺的郁燃又再度俯身靠近过去。

感觉到不稳气息的夏野仰起下巴，用湿润的眼神凝视着他，眸中满满都是近乎痴缠的眷恋。

让小朋友休息一下，不能再继续了……  
郁燃想，  
这根本不可能。办不到 。

郁燃又扑到夏野身上，与他紧密地贴合在一起，除了积极吻他之外，也用自己勃起的腿间摩擦着他。 

“郁燃……”夏野呓语似的唤他，神识恍惚时，他总会不自觉地叫郁燃名字。

郁燃分开他的双腿，那红润且湿软的中心翕动着似是在邀请他进入。

郁燃毫不犹豫地再度将自己的前端缓缓插入，在内部较浅的地方前后律动后，发出呻吟声的夏野也再度膨胀起来。

愈来愈无余力顾及感受，开始激烈地前后冲刺着。 

仍旧不厌烦地贪婪需索着夏橙的清甜。

烟火夏橙浓度爆表的空气里，是相爱着的味道。


End file.
